seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Guilty
:Ester: Is that enough? :Tubarina: That’s more than enough. :Polvina: Everyone at the school picnic can have at least three. :Gummy: gurgling :Tentie: gurgling :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Can they have one? :Tubarina: One and only one. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: in excitement :Polvina: Should we have a taste test? :Marcello: Taste test! :eats :Ester: Nice. :Polvina: Terrific. :Tubarina: Couldn’t be better. :Marcello: They are the best! :Ester: But we did make them. :Polvina: So we are gonna think that. :Shark King: Hmm, what do we have here? :Ester: Pearl drops for the school picnic, Your Highness. :Polvina: Please, try one. :Tubarina: Tell us what you think. :Starfish King: What delicious sweets they look! :Shark King: Hmm, they are very tempting. :Octopus King: I don’t believe I could stop at just one. :Shark King: Ah, I think I’ll wait for the picnic. :Starfish King: I’ve been having too many delicious sweets lately. :Octopus King: My trouble is that if I had one, I’d want them all. :Shark King: Hmm. Ah, thank you anyway. :Ester: If you change your mind, they’ll be here. :Marcello: Hugo should have one. :Tubarina: Where is Hugo? :Polvina: He was here a second ago. :Marcello: Hugo! :Ester: We need you! :Polvina: For a taste test. :and crashing :Tubarina: What’s that? :clanking and crashing :Tubarina: gasps :Polvina: What happened? Our pearl drops are gone. :Ester: Who did this? :Tubarina: There! :Marcello: Look, a trail! :Ester: Follow the trail! :Hugo: groaning :Marcello: Did you hear that? :Polvina: It came from over there. :Hugo: groaning :Tubarina: Oh, no! :Marcello: gasps Hugo! :Hugo: groaning :Hugo: I-I-I didn’t do it. :Ester: Who else could have done it, Hugo? :Polvina: It doesn’t look good. :Tubarina: All the pearl drops are gone. :Ester: A trail of wraps leading… :Polvina: …right to you. :Tubarina: Guilty! Now for the punishment. :Marcello: Stop right there. If Hugo says he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it. :Hugo: I-I-I didn’t. :Polvina: Let’s say Hugo didn’t do it. :Tubarina: But we’re saying he did. :Ester: Who else could have done it? :Polvina: How else could it have happened? :Marcello: I’ll tell you how. :of flashback :Marcello: some detective voice The pearl drops were already gone when Hugo returned to the kitchen. He wonders what happened. :Hugo: flashback What happened? :Marcello: He picks up some wraps as he tries to figure out who ate them. :Hugo: flashback Who ate these? :Marcello: The wraps stick to his fingers. He struggles… :Hugo: flashback, trips :Marcello: …getting the wraps out of his face. He staggers away, right out of the door. :Hugo: flashback, yelling :Marcello: He lurches… :Hugo: flashback, yelping :Marcello: …into the garden, desperately trying to shake the wrappers off. :of flashback :Marcello: And that’s… where we find him. Hugo is innocent! :Hugo: I-I-I am. :Polvina: Can Hugo really be that clumsy? :Marcello: Yes, he can. :Hugo: I-I am. :Tubarina: Aren’t we going to punish somebody? :Ester: We need to find out who’s guilty first. :Polvina: If Hugo didn’t do it, who did? :Marcello: Objection overruled. I have three suspects; the three kings. :Girls: gasping :Ester: One of our fathers? :Tubarina: Never. :Polvina: No way would they do it. :Marcello: Oh really, Polvina? Wouldn’t they, wouldn’t they? :Girls: No! :Marcello: Open your minds and think. :of flashback :Marcello: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, let me put it to you. They all wanted to take one but, they didn’t. But one king, one sad and very naughty king, gave into temptation. One of them returned and had a pearl drop, then another, then another. It had to be one of the three kings. :of flashback :Marcello: So don’t blame poor, innocent, clumsy Hugo for the greediness of a king. :Polvina: Okay, let’s say it was one of our fathers. :Tubarina: Which we’re not. :Ester: How can we find out which one? :Tubarina: Even if they didn’t do it? :Polvina: That’s all our leftover pearl drops. :Ester: The kings have another meeting soon. :Tubarina: They’ll go right by those pearl drops. :Marcello: Mm-hmm, I think not. Whoever takes one will be our… number one suspect. :Hugo: A-And it’ll prove I’m innocent. :Shark King: humming :Polvina: Someone’s coming! :Shark King: goes past pearl drops and into study room, closes door. :Tubarina: I knew it couldn’t have been my father. :Octopus King: at door What are they doing there? into study :Polvina: sighs It’s not my father either. :Starfish King: at door Oh, pearl drops? :Ester: No, Father, don’t! :Starfish King: I really shouldn’t. into study :Ester: Phew! It wasn’t Father. :Polvina: If it wasn’t one of our fathers… :Tubarina: …we go back to Hugo. :Marcello: Uh-uh, it wasn’t Hugo. :Hugo: Uh, not me. :Ester: Who, then? :Polvina: One thing’s for sure, the thief has to be around here somewhere. :Polvina: What other suspects do we have? :Ester: gasp The pearl drops! They’re gone! :Marcello: And they were out of sight for only just a second. Hmm… :Polvina: Could it have been a king? :Ester: One of them snuck out when we weren’t looking. :Marcello: Maybe not one, but two. :Tubarina: Or three. :on door :Shark King: Come in. :Polvina: door I thought you might like something to drink, Your Highnesses. :Octopus King: That’s very nice of you, Polvina. :Starfish King: Thank you very much. :Shark King: It’s just what we need right now. :Polvina: Unfortunately, there’s only one pearl drop left. This is a very large, very sweet, and very delicious one. Enjoy. :Tubarina: If one or more of our fathers did take the pearl drops… :Ester: They won’t be able to resist the extra big one. :Marcello: Come on. Somebody take it. :Polvina: What’s happening? :Hugo: Nothing yet. :Shark King: If anyone wants that pearl drop, please have it. :Starfish King: Oh, I couldn’t possibly take it if one of you wants it. :Octopus King: Er, be my guest and have it if you like. :Shark King: No, no, it’s yours. :Starfish King: Oh please, take it if you wish. :Octopus King: I won’t have it if you want it. :Shark King: Hmm. :Octopus King: Mmm. :Tubarina: Nobody’s taking it. :Polvina: They’re being polite. :Ester: Oh, we don’t want them to be polite. :Marcello: Just take the pearl drop. :Hugo: None of them will. :Ester: I’m going to try something crazy. :Tubarina: What’s that? :Ester: I’m going to ask them! :Shark King: One of us... :Starfish King: …or more... :Octopus King: …ate all the pearl drops? :Polvina: We don’t know who else could have taken them, Your Highnesses. :Shark King: We certainly didn’t. :Starfish King: Absolutely not. :Octopus King: Not in the slightest did we have anything to do with the pearl drops. :Ester: We’re sorry, Your Highnesses. :Marcello: Hey, aren’t we forgetting something? :Tubarina: If I have, I’ve forgotten it. :Marcello: The dye! We put some red dye on some of the pearl drops. :Ester: Did we? :Marcello: The hands of whoever took ‘em, they’re gonna be red. :Kings: laughing :Shark King: That old trick. :Starfish King: Anyone innocent would look at their hands and go, “Really?”. :Octopus King: But the guilty wouldn’t look because they’d be too frightened to look. :Marcello: So you know the trick. :Shark King: chuckles Good try Marcello, but we didn’t do it. :Ester: Hmm, the kings are totally innocent. :Marcello: Hugo’s totally innocent. :Hugo: Yeah, I’m totally am. :Tubarina: Who else could have done it? :Polvina: Who else even knew about the pearl drops? :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Ester: You didn’t do it, Spikey? :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: W-What about you, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: Is that the truth, Tentie? :Tentie: gurgling :Marcello: Aha! Little do you know that we put some red dye onto some of those pearl drops. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: laughing :Hugo: They know that trick too. :Marcello: How can they know it? :Polvina: It’s not such a bad trick, whispering if the trick wasn’t a trick. :Everyone: whispering :Ester: Our last pearl drop. :Tubarina: The only one. :Polvina: We’ll have to make more for the school picnic. :Marcello: Let’s go and get the ingredients for them. wink :Hugo: And leave this pearl drop here where no one will be. :leave :and crashing :Polvina: Listen. Quick! :Tubarina: gasp It’s gone. :Marcello: Where are the pets? :Polvina: Tentie! :Ester: Spikey! :Tubarina: Gummy! :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Hugo: They did do it. :Polvina: Oh, Tentie. :Ester: I’m very disappointed, Spikey. :Tubarina: All three of you took the pearl drops. :Marcello: Look at yourselves! :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Hugo: This time we really did put red dye in the pearl drop. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: You can’t deny it now. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Ester: Keep it coming. :Tubarina: We’ll need more for the picnic. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: We know you’re sorry. :Ester: But you should have told us the truth. :Polvina: And not been so greedy. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Hey, listen to me. If you wanna say sorry, say it to Hugo. We blamed him for it first. :Gummy: gurgling :Tentie: gurgling :Spikey: gurgling :Hugo: Eh, don’t worry about it. Everything’s okay now. Whoa! trips :Girls: yelping :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Whaa! :Tubarina: Whoa! :Ester: We take it back. :Tubarina: Hugo is that clumsy. :Marcello: Hugo, really? Now what have you got to say? :Hugo: Ah… ah… pearl drop Fantastic! :Everyone: laughing